


Dark Times

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Frottage, JayRoy week 2016!, M/M, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:04:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8426656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: Roy knows from his past that addiction should terrify him- but he feels secure, safe in his new found craving and comfort.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6, "Addiction".

Roy squeezed his hands on Jason’s bare shoulders, could feel the man pushing up against him, bucking as his hands dug at his sides, blunt nails trying to take hold. Roy hissed into the kiss, could feel sweat on his spine, the damp slide of skin as Jason rubbed up against him. Naked, glorious,  _ perfect _ , Jason Todd was a damn dream beneath him, in the dark of their bedroom.

 

The hands on his waist moved down, gripped at his hips, fingers digging back towards his ass. Jason groaned into Roy’s mouth, and the pure sound of his voice made Roy shiver.

 

“Baby,” Jason breathed, and Roy was weak in the knees, knew he’d have crumpled over if they weren’t lying down. He pushed his toes into the bed, got enough lift to slide up along Jason’s body, as he spread those thick thighs of his, seemed so damn inviting that Roy bit at his own tongue.

 

“Death of me,” Roy mumbled, his cock throbbing between them. Jason’s was too, he could feel it, each throb, each pulse of precum to spread along their bellies. But Jason seemed content to let Roy just slide against him, as he tipped his head back, a guttural groan that somehow ended in a dream like sigh falling straight from his lips. Roy bent his head down, pressed his mouth to the warm, slightly damp skin of his neck- breathed in his sweat and the pulse at his throat.

 

Jason was… intoxicating. A look from those damn gunmetal eyes alone was enough to make Roy feel drunk- but getting him like this? When he was raw and so bloody  _ perfect _ in his every breath?

 

It was the best high Roy would ever get.

 

“Wanna… come like this,” Jason breathed, hips rocking up, rubbing his cock right against Roy’s. Roy choked, nodded and kept his face hidden in Jason’s neck. God, like he’d ever say  _ no _ to anything Jason wanted. He was a god, the end all be all, the beginning and the end and the in-between-

 

Jason Todd  _ was _ , just  _ was _ , and that was a miracle to Roy.

 

“Roy,” Jason groaned, bucking up harder. Roy got his hands on the bed, braced himself and kept Jason boxed down, dug his toes into the bed to give him more traction as their bodies slid together. He felt Jason quiver, felt it all through his body- and then his head was tipping back, and he was  _ smiling _ . The second  _ Roy _ he gave was the happiest of moans, and Roy felt the way his cock was pulsing, felt each wave of pearl cum sticking between their bodies.

 

Jason looked like an angel when he got off- and maybe that was  _ cliche _ , but Roy? He didn’t care. Because he looked happy and content and for a brief moment simply  _ satisfied _ , and Roy was pretty damn sure those were things Jason had never been enough, in his life. He drank down the sight, as Jason continued to writhe against him, slowly coming down from the high.

 

And that’s what it was, Roy knew. A fucking  _ high _ . The best damn trip he could take now. Better than anything the heroin had made him feel, back in those dark times. He didn’t feel  _ broken _ after sex with Jason- he felt complete and satisfied and he could smile.

 

Heroin had never been able to make him  _ smile _ in the aftershocks.

 

Jason turned, found Roy’s mouth and kissed him. It was languid, wet and heavy, and Roy whined, exhaled through his nose, digging his nails into their bed. Jason’s hands moved to his back, roaming up and exploring muscle he knew so damn well, holding tight as he bucked up, just to get Roy to choke.

 

“You didn’t come,” he whispered, in that ever  _ concerned _ sort of tone he got, when he got off first. Roy said nothing, didn’t get the chance, because Jason was kissing him again, licking into his mouth and running his tongue along the edge of his teeth. Roy trembled, felt like he was being undone, thread by thread, deep in his core- and god it was good like nothing else had ever been. “What do you want?” Jason mumbled, kissing the corner of his mouth now, his jaw. “ _ Tell me _ .”

 

It was breathed into Roy’s ear, hot and open and willing and  _ wanting _ \- and Roy exhaled, sliding along Jason’s body again, digging his cock into his belly.

 

“I’ll give you whatever you want.”

 

Roy knew Jason  _ would _ .

 

“Just… you…” Roy managed, as Jason was bucking up, trying to give him more friction. Jason smirked, all devil and demon and perfection, before he got his hands on Roy’s shoulders, pushing at him.

 

“Get up for me.” Roy was quick to move, pushing himself up off of Jason. He knelt between his spread legs, pushed his weight back against his heels- and just  _ enjoyed _ Jason splayed out and satisfied, for a moment. He wanted to dig his teeth into the meat of his thighs, bruise them up until they were overly tender. He knew what it was like to drive into Jason’s body, to open him up and leave him wet and so  _ wanting _ \- to dig his fingers into the bruises  _ he’d _ left on Jason’s thighs while he fucked him.

 

He knew how it tore him apart, how he came so  _ fast _ .

 

But Jason was pushing himself up, hair rumpled and disorderly, looking at Roy with half glazed eyes. Still riding out his orgasm, its ghost clinging to his mind and nerves. He offered a half smile, the kind that made the few freckles that dusted his cheeks rise up and almost disappear in his eye lashes. He shifted, leaned forward and got on his hands and knees, before sprawling out, getting his arms around Roy’s legs, clinging to the tops of his thighs.

 

He pressed a kiss to Roy’s pelvis, over a patch of freckles, and then into the ginger hair at his groin. “This okay?” he asked, his lips just brushing the base of Roy’s cock, and he could only nod.

 

He didn’t think there’d ever be a time where it  _ wasn’t _ .

 

Jason kept that little curl in his lips, leaving small, teasing kisses all along Roy’s cock. When he reached the head he lapped his tongue out- and it was obscene and  _ holy _ , the way it flicked at the underside of Roy’s cockhead. He tried not to tremble, was pent up and close but wanted to drag it out. Wanted to get as many fucking  _ seconds _ out of his high as he could.

 

Jason opened his mouth, sucked the head in carefully. His tongue continued to move, and Roy pushed his hips closer. Jason’s hands on his thighs tightened, and Roy caught his ass raising slightly, before pushing down- and he was grinding into their sheets. It made Roy shiver, and Jason pulled off, looked up with saliva glistening on his lips and Roy’s cock.

 

“Okay baby?” he whispered, voice husky, from his chest. Roy nodded, reached down and got his hand in Jason’s hair. The man  _ purred _ , leaned back in and had his mouth right back around Roy, sucking lazily. He eased half way down his cock, and Roy’s other hand wrapped around the base, holding it steady for him as Jason moved. His nails dug at his scalp, and he got another pleased noise, as Jason squirmed.

 

Roy knew he’d be hard again. By the time Roy came- which wasn’t going to be long, he knew- he'd be hard and ready to go again. He’d open himself up and let Roy watch, or he’d ride Roy’s fingers- or he’d get Roy into his lap and get him to come before his cock had even  _ recovered _ from the orgasm he swore he was thirty seconds from.

 

The fact that someone could  _ want _ Roy this badly, all the time,  _ endlessly _ \- it blew his mind. That someone looked at him and craved him like a drug, like the bottle, that Jason saw whatever he  _ needed _ in Roy…

 

It shouldn’t have ever  _ happened _ .

 

“Jaybird,” he breathed, thighs shaking and he didn’t even bother to hide it. Jason didn’t move faster, he kept up that slow push of his mouth, glancing up with those gorgeous eyes that just  _ dared  _ Roy to come. Roy’s breath stuttered, and he was gone. He could feel his cock pulsing against his palm, where he held it- into Jason’s waiting mouth. And Jason, he moaned over it, squirmed and raised his ass again like he was asking for something-

 

And when he pulled off, made a point of swallowing slowly, licking those sinful lips. Roy slumped slightly, sucking in a breath, his fingers shaking as he let go of his cock, and Jason turned, kissed each fingertip, down to his palm.

 

“Feel good?” Jason asked, like he  _ needed _ to- like it wasn’t obvious that Roy was transcending euphoria into pure  _ Nirvana _ . Roy managed a nod, and Jason pushed himself up, kissed his chest, and then his shoulder, before wrapping his arms around him, nuzzling into his neck. His kisses were heavy and slow, full of promise, and Roy could only clutch at him, let his head fall back and his eyes shut, his pulse hammering into his throat.

 

Moments like this, nights like these- he never understood what he had seen at the bottom of a bottle, the end of a needle. Never understood  _ any _ of it, because it all paled in comparison to how  _ good _ Jason made him feel. And Roy knew it’d be better, even, when the sex was done. When they were exhausted and satisfied and laid out in bed- because in the morning, he’d wake up, and Jason would  _ be there _ .

 

And Roy would be able to look himself in the mirror, to stare into his own eyes and not feel disgusted- because this addiction, it was  _ good _ . It wasn’t going to destroy him.

 

It was going to save him.


End file.
